


Twincubator

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Ryder thought her parents were kidding, when they said that twins ran in the family--heavily pregnant with her own, she enjoys some down time with Evfra.





	Twincubator

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a pregnancy binge right now; big cute bellies for everyone =3=
> 
> If anyone is reading this, remember that SADS season is upon us. Take care of yourself! Remember to drink water, eat, sleep, and moisturise. <3

Ryder was six months pregnant; her belly was, what she considered, _huge._ She knew she’d get bigger, though. It was just so weird to see the baby bump—everyone had told she’d be big, because of how thin she’d been, but she hadn’t believed them. Evfra was over the moon, absolutely in _love _with how round she was. 

“Hello, little ones,” Evfra cooed at Ryder’s stomach. He smoothed his hands over Ryder’s stomach, pushing her shirt up and pressing a kiss to her skin. Evfra looked up at Ryder. “They’re quite big already, aren’t they?” He said, turning his head to press his cheek to her stomach next. 

“They are,” Ryder agreed. “There aren’t a lot of studies on angara-human children yet, but if what we  _ have  _ found out is right, I should carry until nine or maybe ten months.” She smoothed her thumb over Evfra’s forehead and smiled at him. “Two babies—I know you’re confident, but we might need more hands.” 

“We have plenty,” Evfra soothed. “The mothers are so fond of you—they are already preparing for the children to arrive, after all.” He pressed another kiss to Ryder’s belly. “I can’t imagine you’ve forgotten the gift basket they brought over the other day.” 

Ryder chuckled. “They’re really nice,” she agreed. “Brought us baby clothes, food, and just about everything else we might need. Six months is about the gestational period for angara, isn’t it? They’re probably expecting me to pop any day now.”

“Your belly  _ is  _ very big,” Evfra said. “It’s very cute, though it’s not often that we see such big stomachs when angara women are pregnant. To them, you are very much about to ‘pop’.” He stood up from where he’d been kneeling between her knees to kiss her on the mouth. “The food they brought is to encourage a healthy baby—or,  _ babies  _ in this case—as well as a smooth delivery.”

“Is that why you wouldn’t share it with me?” Ryder asked. He’d refused to take part in the meal that’d been prepared—stressed that it was for her. In fact, he stressed that the entire basket was actually made for her, not him at all. Ryder had been a bit suspicious, but Evfra would never do anything to hurt her.

“Yes. I thought the mothers would have told you, when you received it, and you were just being kind in trying to share.” He took a seat beside her and took one of her hands in his. “I’m sorry.”

Ryder shrugged, smoothing her hands over her stomach. “It’s okay. Easily forgiven.” She made a kissing motion at Evfra and was gifted a kiss immediately. “You’re a big, sappy, soon-to-be daddy,” Ryder said; he sat down beside her. She instantly leaned against him with a quiet sigh. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. My heart is so full that it aches, when I am with you.” Evfra pressed a kiss to the side of Ryder’s neck. 

Ryder’s cheeks flared up, turning a bright red. “Thank you,” she said in lieu of a joke. “Love looks good on you. I thought you were handsome before, but oh boy. You’re irresistible now.” He nuzzled her face playfully and she reached over to grab his hand. She brought it over and laid it against her stomach and watched as his face went slack with wonder. “Do you feel them?”

“They’re kicking,” he murmured. This wasn’t the first time Evfra had felt it, though he always had the same reaction. “Ah, do you hear us talking about you?” He asked, smoothing his thumb over the area, chuckling when they kicked again. 

“You know, I was thinking,” Ryder put her hand over Evfra’s, smoothing her fingers over his knuckles. “We should teach them Selesh and English organically. No translator—we can always give them translators when they get older. I just want them to be able to communicate with us if the communicators ever go out.”

Evfra looked at her for a moment. “I find that an excellent idea. Perhaps I could learn English with them. Then we can both converse with them in both of our native tongues. I still am amazed that you took the time to learn Selesh.” 

“Well, would suck if we couldn’t talk to each other,” Ryder said. “Translators take the fun out of learning languages—plus, you have a disadvantage to learning other languages. At least English. Your vocal chords aren’t meant for it.”

“Neither are yours for selesh.”

“I was trained in learning alien languages,” Ryder reminded. “Was part of my career, silly.” She yawned and slumped further against him. “Hey, big blue.” 

“Yes, small pink?” Evfra asked playfully. 

Ryder snorted and poked him in the side. “Will you make me a snack?”

“What sort of snack?” Evfra asked, running a hand through her hair. Ryder let out a thoughtful hum, leaning into Evfra’s touch. “Or are the children being vague?”

“Very vague. They don’t know what they want.” Ryder rubbed her hands over her stomach. “Why don’t you tell us what you two want, huh? Give us some sort of clue.” Evfra smiled at her. “They know our voices, you know. They can recognize them.” She’d been pouring over pregnancy books and all the research that had been done so far on the hybrids (which wasn’t much.) So far, what they knew about language was about the same—so she spoke to the twins. Constantly. Evfra did as well, and when they were at home, the translators were turned off, for the most part. 

Evfra got to his feet. “I’ll see what I can find,” he sounded like he was teasing, though she knew he’d go to the kitchen and cook something up that would be perfect. 

“You always know what they want, though,” Ryder said, putting her feet up on the table. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. “Looks like they like angaran cuisine, huh? You should teach me how to cook like you.” Ryder chuckled as what felt like a foot kicked against her hand. “They’re so active right now.” 

“They want us to know they’re in there,” Evfra said from the kitchen. “I find it comforting.”

“Oh, me too. I enjoy feeling them roll around in there. But they’re so calm at night. Which I appreciate, but it’s incredible. It’s almost like they want to spend all day with us.” She chuckled to herself. “Or is this common with angara children?”

Evfra let out a soft hum from the kitchen. “Not to my knowledge. It’s something to ask the mothers, however—we are due into the nursery today. You could ask. Are you still excited to see what an angara baby looks like?” There was the sound of the stove clicking on and Ryder immediately wanted to join Evfra in the kitchen to watch him cook.

“Yes,” Ryder replied. “I’m so excited. Do you think they’ll let me hold a baby?”

“I think so,” Evfra replied, obvious amusement in his voice. “It would be a shame if you couldn’t. You’re a natural with children and the mothers always welcome new mothers into the fold—the first human, as it were, but a mom nonetheless.” Evfra poked back into the living room, empty-handed. Something was on the stove in the kitchen, a hint of the scent spilling into the air around Ryder. Whatever it was smelled delicious—the spices were notably angara. 

Evfra walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead; his hands carded through her hair. “I’m excited to see the young ones as well. It’s been too long since I’ve volunteered. The children need to be held. It is…good for them to feel the touch of another living being. It helps with their development.” 

“I wish I had more hands then. I want to hold all of them. Every single one.” Ryder mimicked holding a baby with both arms and Evfra smiled at her softly. “Give me all the babies, Evfra. All of them.” Something dark and lustful entered Evfra’s eyes and Ryder wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Well, ask like that and I may have no other choice.” His eyes flicked over her partially swollen form. “We can start with two, hm? It’d be no good to flood the house with children without seeing how we handle the first ones.” Ryder nodded seriously—they were informed (not too kindly) by Lexi that they had to have protected sex once the twins were born, now that it was known that human and angara could breed.

Ryder didn’t know if she could promise anything. 

“Evfra,” Ryder whined. “Now I’m horny.” There was a warming need in her stomach. 

“Eat first, then we can deal with your constant desire to fuck,” Evfra rumbled out; he then returned to the kitchen after a quick kiss to Ryder’s forehead. Ryder grumbled softly but quickly took the bowl of food that Evfra handed her; it was warm, but not particularly hot. Evfra must’ve let it cool down, or popped it in the fridge. 

Evfra sat down on the couch beside her; he smiled when Ryder snuggled up close to him. His hand went to her stomach and smoothed over it. “You are nothing short of perfect, Sara.”

“You’re only saying that because you knocked me up,” Ryder said through a mouth full of food. Evfra snorted. “I do believe you’ve called me some  _ very  _ shameless things.” 

“I’m saying that because it’s true,” Evfra disagreed, voice soft. Ryder turned her face up for a kiss and giggled when he granted it. “I would never lie to you, Sara.” She nodded and sighed as fingers ghosted down her jaw. 

Ryder flopped her head over onto his shoulder and closed her eyes. “I know you wouldn’t. You’re too good for that.” She kissed his clothed shoulder. “You’re going to be such a good father, you know?” Evfra grunted in response. “Don’t be like that. I know you’re scared. It’s okay to be scared. I’m scared of being a mom too.”

“I have such faith in you,” Evfra argued immediately. “You will be amazing. I…”

“We both have pasts, Evfra. And I know we’re both scared that that’ll influence…well, the babies. It really is okay to be scared though. There’s no such thing as an instruction guide for children. They’re so diverse and different—the unknown is a real fear. They are unknown. But we’re going to take that gung-ho attitude and apply it to every day of our life as parents. And we might screw up on occasion, but we’re going to do amazing. I just know it.” 

Evfra leaned his head against hers, but said nothing. Ryder smiled and returned to her food, delighted in whatever it was—some mixture of rice and meat and seasoning, quickly fried up in a pan. Evfra had closed his eyes, nearly relaxed. Ryder would take it, for now. Everything took time. 

“I heard from someone once, you know,” Ryder said ,voice soft. “That parents aren’t the goal or the finish line. They are the starting line—where you go from there is up to you. We did the best with what we were given. And the only thing we can do is be better than that.” Ryder squeezed his arm. “I love you big blue. I really do.”

“I love you too, Sara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really have a song for this; I've just been sitting around listening to dramatic classical music and trying to summon the funds to start my villain arc. 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) for my tumblr or[here](https://twitter.com/thepr3acher) (my twitter) to do all these things and more!


End file.
